icy wind
by qbert75
Summary: The winds blew long and hard. Some how Jack frost ended up with Elsa in icy domain Elsa x Jack and who knows what Anna will do?
1. Icy Wind

**I know I said I was going to do a RotG, but I had a great idea what goes together better the winter and know 3 soooooooo who's snowy and is a girl. You guessed it ELSA.**

The snow fell soft and light on the ice castle that looked over the kingdom of Arendelle. Queen Elsa sat on her throne of ice. Elsa extended her hand and caught a snowflake as it fell. "I need you," she whispers to No one in particular, but there was someone she was thinking of. Jack Frost. The doors to her throne room burst open in a large gust of icy cold wind, and there stood Jack Frost.

"You called." He said with a bow. "My queen, how may I help?"

"Jack what are you doing?"

"What, I can't pretend like I'm one of your subjects?"

"No that's strange. Now why are you here?"

"Because you called me. The snowflake. It's in your hand."

" oh I uhh..."

"You do the know the snowflakes have ears too." He stood with his arms crossed.

"Hey I can control the snow just as much as you can" she gave a huff and sat back down in her throne.

" fair enough but you said you needed me so here I am"

"Fine, I would like to know if you could..." she hesitated

"Oh don't tell me I have to babysit your sister again. Even though you can control the snow too it's like she doesn't believe in me."

"Ya, sorry I have have a meeting with the heads of the trade committee." she couldn't help but to chicken out.

"fine but this time, she can't have that guy over. I think he hates me more than Anna."

"She brought Kristoff over, i'm going to have to have a talk with her than. Don't worry i will make sure hes not coming over."

"Thank you, well i guess i should go. I might need to get some stuff for later." and with that he walked out the door. Elsa just slumped low in her throne. "Guards, get the princes please i need a word with her."

A few minutes later Anna entered the room, puts her hand on her hip and with an annoyed tone said "What."

Elsa was used to her sister acting this way, when the guards got her it seemed there was always something wrong. Elsa just gave a smile that said: i'm sorry.

"No NO, i'm not getting baby sat again. Why do you always do this to me when you have something to do. Wait a minute, i looked at the meeting section this morning there wasn't anything for at least a week." She gave a quizative look to Elsa.

"Guards, doors now." Elsa shouted, the doors slam closed and a look of worry passes Anna for second then it passed. " I need to speak to you not as a queen, but as your sister for a moment."

Anna was confused for a second, then her eyes grew wide. " You like someone and you need help."

Elsa nodded shyly and before Anna could jump for joy she said "BUT, no one outside this room knows till i tell them, ok?"

"Fine, who is it, is he noble... " the questions flowed like water from her mouth.

"STOP," Elsa interrupted after a strait minute of questions. She huffed before saying "It's Jack."

"As in Frost, oh come on that poser. You can't think that he will love you back."

"Hence why he's babysitting you tonight. ANNNND no Kristoff, ya i know." Anna cursed out Jack under her breath. " I was going to ask him out, but i chickened out. He asked if i had a meeting so i made it up. Please don't be mean to him, he already thinks you don't believe in him.

"Fine, and i don't believe he is anywhere is good as you. But i have one condition."

"Ok lets hear it."

"You ask him out, so that you will know that this is silly to like that guy, AND you CAN'T do it surrounded by ice. like in you castle on the hill."

"Fine i will, but why does it matter if i'm near ice?"

"We already had one blizzard from hell, we don't need another."

Elsa chuckled, "Fine. I think you will make a great ambassador, one day."

Anna just waved her hand and walked out.

MEANWHILE WITH JACK

the snow fell around him, whispering the secrets of what they had heard. Jack had always ignored their voices, except when it helped him or if it was urgent. but one snowflake continued to pester him. Jack finally acknowledged it after a awhile of constant annoyance. This flake had been in the cold hands of Elsa the whole time she was talking to Anna. It shared its knowledge of the conversation. After realizing what had been said behind his back, he sat in the snow. He was stunned, but he could still think of one thing: I'm going to need some help. His head raised to see the sun bright and shining, no help from the moon, so sandy would be equally as long. I don't think i could talk about this with tooth. The ground rumbled under him. Bunny, huh not a chance. that only leaves one man. "wind take me north." The wind picked him up like a leaf and sent him north.

The north pole sparkled with fresh snow, Jack walked through the front doors to the workshop. The yetis all turned to see Jack. "Hey Phil, have you seen North?"

The yeti that always had blocked his sneaky entrances and attempted break ins pointed to Norths workshop. Jack nodded a thanks and walked to the door. he stood outside it debating knocking. His knocks rap on the door, North opens, his expression confused. No one ever knocked, but when he saw Jack he picked him up and yelled, "Jack my boy, how are you been a long time." His voice emanating his Thick Russian accent.

"Ya it has North. Can i talk to you in private, i need some advice." North gave a concerned look, but nodded him into the workshop. It was still filled with his ice toys, magic planes and other odds and ends. "Thanks, uhm i'm just going to come out and say it i guess, the snow has told me something about Elsa. I need your help to make sense of it."

"My boy, you look like you have seen Pitch. What is it about Elsa."

Jack started to say something but he couldn't, he sent the snow flake into the crock of his staff, an image appeared, and replayed the events that happened in the throng room. North gave a knowing smile, "Jack, why do you need my help to make sense of this. She says it plane and simple right in the picture thing."

Jack removed the snowflake. "I know North, it just i don't know what to do about it."

"I say you either wait for her to ask you and think about how you feel about her, or you take the initiative and ask her. You two are good match."

"Thanks North, you got anything else for me?"

"Yes, one more thing, always remember to use protection." Jack face went a deep, deep shade of red, North on the other hand laughed like a mad man. Jack walked out. OH GOD I SAID I WOULD BABYSIT. The wind whipped at his jacket, he started to fly back Arendelle.

**Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed, let me say this is a lot harder to write than my other storys. But the match is too perfect for me to pass up a chance. Review if you feel i did something wrong and i will look into it.**


	2. babysitting

Jack knocked on the door to the throne room, _come on man play it cool, your Jack Frost that should be easy for you._ The door open to reveal Elsa and Anna. Elsa was dressed up for a meeting, and Anna seemed like she was going to explode with happiness. Elsa hugged Jack and said "Thank you so much for this, I owe you one." When she pulled back she was smiling but something like pain crossed her eyes for a second.

"Ya no problem. If i may ask why does Anna need a babysitter anyway?"

Anna unfolded her crossed arms and gave a shocked expression, Elsa was also caught off guard. "Because... " Elsa searched frantically for a suitable answer.

"I mean no disrespect but there are a lot of guards here, any intruder would have to go through them, and if you did not want Kristoff here, you could just tell the guards that."

"Ya i know but," she looked around, _no ice, no guards, decision time._ " The guards, are not all that good." she could feel her stomach turn.

Jack looked around, "Ya your guards, got nothing on Norths Yetis." Jack pretended to buy it.

Annas' eyes got large, but she still did not say anything. Elsa giggled. "Ya there no yetis, but normally if someone gets past the guards i can defend my self." She waved her hand and the some snow appeared around her hand. Anna looked like she was going to explode. So Jack being the trickster he was, enchanted a snowflake, and set it to her.

When it connected with her nose she nearly exploded with the release of. "ELSA YOU HAVE BEEN TO SANTAS' WORKSHOP AND YOU DID NOT TAKE ME!" she immediately covered her mouth with her hands, so she wouldn't share anything more.

Elsa nearly burst out laughing, Jack on the other hand did. "Yes I've taken her to see North, it was only for a few hours. the yetis nearly crapped themselves at the sight of her in the shop.

Annas' eyes grew wider. Any wider and Jack thought they might but off. "Have you ever taken her to the south pole?" Jack and Elsas' faces went a deep red. Elsa turned her head to glare at her and Anna went back to being quiet.

"Well i need to get going, you two have fun now." and with that Elsa left. Jack walked into the throne room.

"So do you have any homework or something like that?"

Anna rolled her eyes. "What do you think?"

"Hey, hey now. Too much of that and you won't get to see North."

Annas' eyes at this point were the size of were larger than an excited anime girls. "You'll take me to the North pole?"

"Oh god no, who would want to go to the North Pole, its literally a pole in the north. I will take you to see North." Annas' training to suppress her emotions for if she was queen couldn't help her in this situation. She was almost jumping for joy at this point.

"Can we go now?"

"Sure but two things, First Elsa doesn't know about this. Second i need some info from you, and North can be the third party if things get bad."

Anna lost all her happiness in a split second. "What kind of info."

"The snow has told me things that i need to be confirmed." Jack gave a wicked grin.

_Oh god he knows doesn't he._ passed through Annas' mind.

"you might want, like two or three coats." Jack suggested as he nodded toward the door.

Anna ran to her room and grabbed a few coats and put them on. she came back to Jack who was looking at the light snow that began to fall. "Lets go"

Jack wrapped his arm around her waist and pointed his staff into the air. Anna screamed as they took flight, "TO NORTH" Jack shouted over her. The wind picked up and they were off.

Anna again was jumping for joy by the time they were in the workshop. The yetis looked a lot less shocked than last time. "Hey Phil, North?" Phil pointed to the ground. "Wait, you don't mean?" Phil nodded his head. Jack through back his head "Oh come on why does he have to be visiting bunny now?" Phil shrugged and went pack to painting toys.

"Well i did not want you or your sister to meet Bunny, ever. But i guess you get to. This is also a you don't tell Elsa about."

Anna nodded. Jack lowered his head and tapped the ground twice. a hole opened up, Jack grabbed Anna with the crook of his staff, and jumped down. Again she screamed. They came out to see Bunny and North talking. They couldn't hear them from the tunnel.

They heard Anna's screams and turned. Bunny looked surprised to see Jack, "what are you doing down here mate? Oh this must be Elsa, I thought you weren't going to let us meet." His expression became smug.

"This is Anna, and I plan on not letting you meet." Jack said bitterly. "I need to speak with North, if you're not too busy."

North nodded, whispered something to bunny and approached Jack and Anna.

"Jack how may I help you?"

Anna beamed at North's thick Russian accent. "I need a neutral third party and you're the best I have anywhere around."

North chuckled "OK Jack, what is it you need to discuss?"

"Well..." he turned to Anna "I need some questions answered and I won't get a straight answer from Elsa, you're the only other person who knows."

Anna tried to play dumb but she knew it was no use. "I know what?"

"Wrong answer." He blew a snowflake to her but,north intercepted it.

"No enchanting, its no fair to Anna."

"Whatever, can you tell me if you think Elsa actually likes me?"

"How did you know that?"

"I control the snow, the snow passes info on to me even when I don't want it."

"Fine, I think she really does. Happy?"

"One more thing, when do you think she will ask me?"

"I don't know."

"OK, thank you North I will let you get back to bunny now."

"Oh course Jack." With that Both walked away.

"We better get going, Elsa's fake meeting could end anytime."

"I want to meet the Easter bunny."

"Ha not a chance."

"I could tell Elsa you took me up North."

"And I can tell Elsa that you told me she liked me, trust me I more on you then you have on me."

"Fine lets go."

They took the same tunnel they came in but they ended up back in the throne room. The snow had picked up, it feel harshly against the window pane. "Are you doing this?" Anna nodded out the window.

"No, I think it's your sister."

**Thank you all for reading and I hope you return and review. **

**GUEST: thanks for the positive support. **


	3. Pitch

Elsa walked along a snow covered path, it was nowhere in town. The started to grow more fierce. The wind ripped at her hair, and snow fell in large flakes. Elsa may control the snow passively, but sometimes it needed an active input to stop a 'freak' snowstorm. Her mind was wandering even farther than her body though, it was finding places all around the kingdom to ask Jack. _Jack. Jack, oh no. Jack, I probably should be going back._ She wandered back to town but her mind didn't fully return. She followed the path she had taken, it was long and twisty. Night started to fall. She approached the gates to the city. The portcullis was lowered. The snow started to fall even harder. "Jack I need you" she whispered to the falling snow.

**Back at the castle.**

A flake appeared on Jack's shoulder,it slide down the crook of his arm and onto his staff. "Jack I need you" Elsa's voice rang through his head. "I know your sister wasn't at a meeting, but did she tell you where she was going did she?"

"No, why?"

"Because she needs me, stay in the throne room i'll be right back." Jack called from the door as he ran through it. He was gone before she could yell after him. The wind blew toward the gate to the city.

**Back to the gate.**

"Who goes there" a man shouted from the top of the wall.

"Queen Elsa."

"In this weather, not a chance. Nice try but if you want in you'll have to wait till tomorrow."

Elsa was flabbergasted, she was queen and not allowed entry to her own city. The darkness of the road seemed to close in around the two torches that sat on either side of the portcullis. Shadows seemed to be cast by nothing at all, the torches blazed up for a second and went out. Elsa stood in the darkness, she started to back up but ran into the portcullis as a small gust of wind blows. "Hey Honey." a voice sounded in the most wicked of ways.

"Oh the queen i see. Well what's the queen doing out here at this time of night." Another voice, another wicked man.

"Looks like we're going to have some fun tonight boys." The first voice yelled, a loud cry echoed out. The wind started to pick up. The darkness crept ever closer. For the first time in her life, Elsa felt something almost as if her bones had been replaced by ice, she felt, cold. "why couldn't i have fire powers?" she said aloud, not really meaning to.

The wind gusted and a bright blue light flashed from the sky. The space in front of her was illuminated long enough for her to see, nothing. There wasn't anyone in front of her, she turned her head, nothing. The wind stopped all together and in front of her fell, Jack. "Because than you would not be so pure." He smiled as he leaned on his staff.

She smiled, "Jack what would i do without you?"

Jack reached out his hand. " Well you would have been stuck out here for a night. Than you would have that guy on the wall killed." She took it with a smile. Into the air they flew.

She looked around, there was Jack and nothing else. _Perfect._ "Jack can i ask you a question?"

"Anytime, what's up?'

"Do you want to uh…" the words got lost.

"Oh come on you can do it. Its just me." Jack could feel the question, but he didn't know the answer.

"do you want to hang out some time."

"We hang out all the time, what do you mean?" Jack knew exactly, but he need time to think. He knew he was putting her through hell by having to ask so many times, but its better to go through hell and come out happy, than to not go through and never know what there is beyond.

"You know, hang out like more than just friends."

"You mean…" _Times running out, make up your mind._

"Ya, like a date."

_Out of time._ "that would be CRAP" he spun through the air as he almost hit a building. "good." But his voice was too quiet, and they were moving too fast. They landed outside of the castle, a trail of black sand lead to the door, followed by the bodies of the guards. Elsa didn't know about Pitch, but Jack surely did. Elsas legs were shaking, she could feel the sight she would see. They ran, through the front gate and into the castle, black sand cut a path over the polished tile. A body lay here and there, the guards fought. Jack knew what it took to stand up to Pitch, there's no way these guards had it.

The path cut into the throne room, Jack grew whiter than normal. Jack ran to the closest body, he inspected the guard. He looked strong, sword drawn, shield raised. But even his armor couldn't save him from Pitch. The guards was dead, not trapped in a nightmare, not in some deep sleep. Dead. Jack ran to the door, the sand was thrown about. Almost as if there was a fight.

the sand flooded to a wall and stopped. Jack inspected it. "Is there a secret passage or something? Look the trail leads into the wall and stops."

Elsa was stunned and in silence pulled a book off a nearby bookshelf. The wall gave a creak, then slowly started to rotate. Behind the wall was a narrow passage, the sand trailed down it. Jack followed the trail till he can to a small room. Inside was a large black horse, and a sniffles, crying and bloody Anna laying on the ground curled in a ball.

**That's all for this chapter, there was part of me that wanted to kill off Anna. But she will have use later in the story (I hope) **


	4. The meeting

**Hello all and welcome back. **

The nightmare stood and stared into Jack's eyes. Its eyes were cold and black. Much like a crows but less beady. It reared and brought its hoofs down next to Anna's head. It huffed a breath, almost challenging Jack. Footsteps were ringing out from the hall. _Elsa, no._ They were getting closer. The nightmares muscles surged, they had grow to almost double their size. It lowered its head, then reared back. Before it could bring its hoofs down on Anna's head, Jack frosted the space above Anna's head. The ice cracked and wobbled, but didn't break. Jack could feel his own fears creeping up on him. But he suppressed them, if he lets them show the nightmare would only become that much stronger.

The footsteps were almost right behind him. _Now or never_. Jack swung his staff striking the nightmare above one leg, the leg crumbled to the ground. The nightmare followed with a blast of power from his staff, he hits the it right in the chest and the rest falls to inactive black sand. Anna stopped shaking but was still asleep. Elsa pushed past Jack, "how could she be sleeping right now, I was worried you was dead, or worse."

"Worse?"

"I don't think I need to explain what's worse than death." She stared into space for a second, then walked back down the tunnel.

Jack lifted her body, she was light and her skin was stained with sweat. He carried her off to her room. Elsa sat in the throne room, thinking to herself, mainly about Jack. When Jack returned he looked shaken. "What's wrong Jack?"

"Oh its nothing I just have to leave. There are some friends I need to talk to."

Before Elsa could ask, Jack was standing and out the door. Elsa ran to the door, but Jack was no where to be found.

The wind grabbed Jack and pulled him from the ground, Jack steadied it, and forced it north. It was time to call a meeting. Since Jack didn't have a place to permanently he went to the next best place the large doors swung open and Huck called out "we got a problem".

North was on the toy floor inspecting some new toys. He turned to see Jack stroll through the door. "Time for a meeting?"

"Time for a meeting."

The grouped assembled. Tooth didn't brewing any fairies except for baby tooth. Bunny looked shocked that Jack called the meeting. Sandy was sleeping and North was eating cookies.

"OK guys, I'm just going to come out and say it plainly." Jack started, but he was interrupted by Bunny.

"Wait, I thought you were straight. You called a meeting to tell us this." Bunny looked pleased with himself.

"NO" Jack breathed in deeply " Pitch is back. Anna was just attacked by him, he left a nightmare to guard her. I destroyed it before Elsa saw it, but you guys remember they can smell fear?" Everyone nodded. "Well this one thrived on fear, Elsa must have been terrified of what she would find. Because that thing grew double their normal size." Sandys head flashed with dropping particles, sand.

"Yes Sandy there was black sand. A trail of sand, and bodys." Everyone gasped. North looked up into the night sky, the moon was passing overhead. its beams of silver light shining as bright as ever.

" What I don't get is three things. One why would Pitch attack Anna, why did he leave this nightmare and how, in easters name, is he back. the nightmares destroyed him."

"Did you see Pitch?" North stroked his beard.

"No, I had helped Elsa get back into the city. She went for a walk and got locked out. when i got there the two torches had blown out and she was terrified with her back the gate. When we got back." Jack stopped, but forced himself to continue "There was black sand in a line through the doors, and the guards were dead."

The moons light shined brighter.

"Wait, man in moon you're not going to…" North trailed off. There was a flash of silver light.

"He can't b, we just got Jack…" Tooth was astonished. Another bright light, than the room went still.

**Sorry for the short chapter, and how late it's going up. i had some shopping to do, and its dead week sooo, thats fun. But that cliffhanger, and i need some time to think of what's happening next, leave a review if you would like, any creative direction would be loved, and credited. The next chapter goes up the day after tomorrow. (Hopefully)**


	5. A New Addition

The ground simmered, and opened revealing a large crystal. The light of the moon shined and refracted in the crystal, its light emitted from the top of the crystal showing the body shape of a figure all too familiar. It was female, tall, thin, she wore a cloak and a long flowing dress. Her hair was white, as white as Jacks.

"Wait, how can she possibly even be a candidate. She doesn't have a Holiday." Tooth was flying around the crystal.

"Many, are you sure thats shes the best choice? I mean what can she do that Jack can't?"

The moon gave no response. "Do you guys know this person? Because to me she looks like just a normal girl." Bunny was confused beyond belief.

"That would be my fault." Jack raised his hand, but he was still stunned by this as much as everyone else.

"Wait… this is… what was her name?" Bunny started to think hard. "Elsa. This is the girl you did not want me to meet, but i meet her sister."

Jack sighed deeply "Thats her." Bunny took a step back he had no idea what this meant. North started to collect the yetis and elves to prepare for the ceremony. "North, you don't need to kidnap her i can fly her here."

"Ok." North put down the snow globe in his hand

"This makes no sense. How could _she_ be chosen." tooth seemed to put an emphasis on she.

"I don't know tooth, but what i do know is that Many is never wrong. He brought us all together, now he thinks Pitch is too much for us to take."

"Ya, but what can she do that Jack can't, as far as i know Jack can do more than she can." Tooth crossed her arm.

"For one thing she is the ruler of a kingdom." Jack imputed

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Sorry, I was just trying to add something."

"Well we don't have a choice." North said moving in the middle of Jack and tooth. "Many gave us her to help us, so she's going to join."

Tooth crossed her arms and flew up high in a huff.

Jack was confused, why is tooth so... so... on edge. "When do you want me to go get her."

"Whenever you feel its the right time. She just went through a traumatic experience."

"But the faster you get her here, the faster we fight Pitch." Bunny added.

"So does that mean take my time, or ask her as fast as possible?"

"Take your time, but keep that in mind."

"I think I better get going." Jack said and moved for the door. no one stopped him. He wiped the wind awake and jumped into the air the wind wipes and howled as he tracked back to the kingdom. Back to Elsa

The kingdom was quiet and dawned in black cloths. The guards were being remembered for their bravery and determination. To stay by the princess in a time and die for her. Elsa wore a lone black gown flowing like untouched snow. She had a speech prepared. The graveyard was filled with people, the cold ground was hard and a light snow started to fall. Six men were put down that day. Six good men. People cried and payed there respects. Arrows were fired. People spoke. Elsa's speech brought tears to everyone's eyes.

Elsa walked the snowy path home with Anna at her side. They walked in silence, little did they know they didn't walk alone.

The shadows seemed to love along the tree line as they walked back to the castle. "Elsa, do you know what attacked me and killed the guards?" Anna blurted out.

"No, by the time me and Jack got back you were sleeping on the ground in the safety room and there was no one to be seen anywhere."

"I remember having the start of a horrible nightmare, the worst one I ever had. But they a light came through this huge black cloud, and I felt like I was safe again."

The shadows dashed in the trees snapping some branches, and rustling leaves. A wave of darkness was creeping through the trees. The sun lay low on the horizon, the sky painted with red and orange light. But the darkness from the trees muted the light of the sunset.

"Elsa is everything alright? You look like you're troubled, and not just because of the funeral."

"Its nothing." Elsa's mind was on Jack, he hadn't come back yet and she was worried about him.

"Oh and pigs can fly. Come on you're not fooling anyone."

"Fine, I'm worried about Jack. He picked you up, put you in your bed, and flew off to God knows where. He said it wasn't going to be that long."

"What are you worried about? He can handle himself, and I don't think he would think about it taking very long."

"I asked him..." Elsa's voice was lost as she choked down a sob.

"Wait... when did you ask him out?"

"When he left you he came to save me, he flew us back. I asked him as we flew."

"What did he say?"

"To put it nicely, no. Then we landed out front and saw the guards bodies laying out by the gate."

"Well you kept your end of the deal, no ice. So I guess I should tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"He knew you were going ask him."

"And how did he know that?" Her eyes turned fiery at Anna.

"He can listen through the snow, when you told me you had a snowflake in your hand."

Elsa looked like she had been hit. _He knew. He had time to prepare, and that's what he said to me. _She looked down to the path. The shadows in the forest creepy close to the path, but the city was in sight.

A cold wind whipped over the path, the bell in the church tower rang. Something was happening, and if the wind had anything to do with it, it was about Jack.

**THANK GOD IM DONE. sorry life got in the way. Finals week started and I got swamped with reviews.**


	6. kidnapping

**It feels good to be back. Hope you all enjoy this chapter (its probably going to be "romantic")**

The wind buffer against his hoodie, but he still stood on top the bell tower. He rang It with the wind, as he watched over the town he had been in longer than any other. He hoped Anna was ready for what was to come. _Then again Elsa could say no, but she wouldn't possibly do that, would she? _ Jack thoughts raced through his head. But they all stopped on one moment that has haunted his mind since it happened. _Elsa why did you have to distract me when I was flying, you couldn't have picked a worse spot if you tried. _His eyes wandered out of the city and to the path, there he saw the two sisters walking down too the gates. _Wait that's it._ Jack leaped from the tower, catching the wind as he dropped, he landed onto the path. Before the sisters could react he said. "Boy, is there a party happening in the North."

Elsa gave him an icy stairs before saying. "So why are you here."

"Because the VIP isn't there."

"Oh ya and who's that?"

"Why don't you both come and see?"

Before they could react he wrapped his arms around them both and flew into the air.

By the time the girls new what was happening they were already far from the city. "JACK FROST WHAT IN ICES NAME DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING" Elsa shouted and not just because of the routing wind.

Jack said nothing and just focused on flying.

But elsa didn't give up that easy, "I HAVE A KINGDOM YO RUN JACK TAKE ME BACK RIGHT NOW."

"Don't you remember what happened the last time you distracted me while I was flying."

Elsa mouth went bitter, and her stomach turned. She didn't say another word the whole flight.

(At the workshop)

The Guardians were still unhappy, Tooth a little more than the rest. But they seemed to think that there could be a chance that Elsa will be needed. Then again, the moon could be telling them something else altogether.

The doors flung open, and in flew a rather optimistic Jack, and a pair of unhappy sisters. "North, get the horns." Jack called as he landed releasing Anna and Elsa "our VIP is here."

Elsa looked at him wide eyed. "Jack frost what is going on here?" Jack said nothing and walked up the to the elevator that would take them to the right floor. "Jack what is happening? Answer me!"

Again he said nothing and motioned for them to enter the elevator as well. Anna didn't think twice before entering. Elsa was mad but entered as well, Jack pushed a few buttons and up the elevator went. When the doors opened Elsa looked wide eyed into the room, it looked amazing a fire burned in the hearth, a group of elves stood with long horns, yetis had their trumpets, and last of all the Guardians stood around the end of the hall of body's. North held open his book with a wide grin on his face. "Elsa i'm sure Jack has told you why you are here?"

"Actually, i did not tell her. I wanted it to be a surprise."

"So you did exactly what you said you didn't want us to do?" Bunny asked.

"No... yes." Jack reposed

"Well Jack, what's going on?" Elsa crossed her arms and stares down Jack.

"North, take it away."

And thus the induction ceremony began, when it got around to where North asked if Elsa wanted to join she said. "This is really great and all but if you don't mind I would like to speak to Jack in private before I make my decision."

"Sure." North closed his book and waved his hand "You can use my office. Jack you know where it is."

Jack led Elsa to North's office. Once inside they sat down on a coach in the corner of the room and Jack started "Is everything OK."

"Ya but before I agree I have some questions to ask you."

"OK shoot."

"First off, will Anna be safe?"

"She will be under the protection of two guardians."

"Will I still rule my kingdom?"

"If you want, every guardian needs a home." Something about that hit Jack deep. He's a guardian but he had no permanent residence. No home.

"Two more, when you flew us here you said I distracted you. Did I distract you when we were flying back the night the guards died?"

"Ya, why?"

"Because my last question is: do you want to go on date sometime?"

"I would love to." Elsa tackled Jack in a hug.

"And I would love to be a Guardian." Elsa whispered in Jacks ear. They sat there for a few seconds then broke the hug and left Norths office. They went back up the elevator hand in hand. "You know you can't 'protect' me from Bunny if I'm a guardian." Elsa poked Jack in the ribs.

"Ya, I think I'll live, and Bunny will know if he crosses the line." He gave her a devilish grin.

The elevator stopped to the same spread of guardians but now Anna stood next to Bunny. They seemed to be talking, North was talking with Tooth, who still looked rather unhappy. Sandy was asleep Z's coming out of his head. Jack looked over to Elsa.


	7. Pain and Anger

**Hey its been a good amount of time since I updated this story so here it goes. **

_Why would they make me a guardian? What do I have that Jack doesn't? Did they even think this through? What does being a guardian even mean? _Elsa tried to keep a strong face, but her worries seemed to seep through. "Is everything OK Elsa, you seemed troubled." North gave her a grin.

"Everything is fine, thanks" Elsa lied.

"Why don't you walk with me, we can talk about being a guardian?"

"I don't think that will be necessary, but that you for the offer." Elsa bowed and said "we should be getting back, I do still have a kingdom to run."

"I can take Anna back later. There are some things I want to show her." Bunny added with a grin. Anna didn't seem to mind

"No she really should come back with me."

"It wasn't a question." He deadpans. Then he tapped his foot on the ground twice and a large hole opened, he wrapped his arms around Anna and they both disappeared into the hole, which quickly closed up behind them.

Jack murmured " you see why I didn't want you to meet."

"Elsa its OK, she will be safe with Bunny and I can make sure nothing bad happened to them." North quickly said.

"Fine, I still should be leaving."

"Oh, almost forgot take this." He hard her a snow globe. "It will get you home fast, just think about where you want to be and throw it down. Then you walk through and you're there."

Elsa gives him a smile. "Thanks North, I think I'm left something in your office. Do you mind if I go grab it real fast?"

"Oh course not."

"Thanks." She bows and walked off to the office.

Once inside, she searches the couch they sat on but realized she wasn't missing anything. "Strange I could have swore I forgot something in here."

"That would be my doing" a feminine voice calls from behind her. She whips around to see Tooth close the door. "I needed to talk to you in private, so listen I don't think we need you. You have no more power than Jack. He probably even has more."

Elsa could feel the stinging her voice, she meant every word she was saying. "I know that, but its you people who invited me to be a guardian."

"Well, everyone else thinks you might be worth something. I still think you will be nothing but a waste of our time. You're just a useless clone who thinks they can do whatever they want with whoever they want. Don't you?"

Else could hear the venom in her words, but she also felt something else, something like hurt. "No, I don't think that -"

"Oh my mistake my queen." She said sarcastically mocking a bow with it. "Oh there's no way you could do any wrong." Her voice changes back to the venom and hate filled words. "Well news flash, you think you're better than us because you are a queen of some small kingdom no one even knows is real."

Elsa pictured her home. Her nice bed, her large throne room, every once of her castle. Her hands tremble, oh how she wishes to be there right now.

"Well, are you just going to stand there like the worthless piece of -"

"STOP" Elsa shouts. She tried but she can't control her powers anymore, and a goat of ice shoots at tooth, who narrowly dodged, as a prism of ice surrounds Elsa. She dropped to her knees and the snow globe rolled out of her grasp. There is a loud crack as it rolls into the ice walls surrounding Elsa. It showed the Elsa's warm bed with a fire lit in the hearth. She got up and jumped through.

Elsa now sat in her room, In her castle. Far away from the Guardians, _What was her deal?_ she stood and tried to shake the words out of her head. She tried to lay down. She tried to pace around her room, but nothing seemed to work. Something about her words stuck with her, she couldn't shake them.

(Meanwhile back at the workshop.)

Tooth now sat on her butt on the floor of Norths office, trying to make sense of what just happened, when the door burst open with Jack now filling its frame and North right behind. His eyes spot the ice crystal where Elsa sat inside and the shards of ice sticking out of the wall behind tooth. "What happened in here" He asked as he tried to melt the ice jutting from the floor.

"I don't know, i got in here and there was this thing shooting out of the ground. Than it kind of jolted and shot out these ice shards." She tried to sound innocent and confused.

"Why did you come in here in the first place?" North asked, he crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes.

"Umm.. there was a glowing coming from the windows, so i wanted to investigate." Sandy's head flashed with some symbols that looked like the ice crystal Jack was still trying to get rid of. "If your asking where did it come from than i have no clue."

"Elsa forgot something in here. Jack do you think she could have done it?"

Jack huffs a breath of exhaustion. "It has to be. I can move it, melt it, or anything else." Jack turned to the spikes sticking out of the wall and tried again. "Nothing, somethings wrong. I don't like it. Are you sure you know nothing about any of this." He narrowed his glance at Tooth.

"I got nothing."

"Well don't worry about the ice. I can just sculpt it into something else later. Right now we need to investigate. Maybe it was Pitch, and Elsa got scared, trapped herself in the ice then used the snow globe to go home. If that is the case than she is not safe there. Pitch attacked Anna there once." North added.

"Maybe he was thought it was Anna, He could be targeting her." Tooth thought aloud to the group.

Sandy's head flashed with eggs and bunny eats. "Sandy you're right we should go check on Bunny and Anna. Let me go grab a globe." North exited the room, Sandy trailed behind flashing more symbols.

So Jack was left in the workshop, with tooth. Jack slowly turned his head. "You had something to do with this, didn't you?"

"What, you know my side of what happened what more do you want?"

"I want the truth, what you gave was a lot of crap. So i'm going to ask you one more time, before i freeze those wings to you back. What happened here?"

Tooth weighed her options for a second then went with. "You know my story its the truth, and i'm sticking to it."

Jack lifted his hand, Tooth could feel her wings growing cold and heave like they were being frozen in ice. "Jack stop you know the truth what more do you want?"

"The real truth."

"Fine, just stop this." She started to lose feeling in her wings. Jack stopped. Her feeling returned.

"Now the truth." Jacks face was like a solid sheet of ice.

"Elsa created the ice crystal to hide in as i entered the room, she must have thought i was Pitch, or North or someone because she freaked. Shouted, then dropped the globe and was gone."

Jack eyed her up and down. "I still don't believe you, but for now i recommend you say something to Elsa."

"Ok, but that's all i got."

"I can tell you're lying just go, before i actually try to freeze you."

Tooth did not dare to say another word, she just flapped out of the door. Jack fell back into the couch, he stared up into the ceiling. Than he looked out the window the snow fell softly against the window. _They might have something to say about what happened._

**Thanks to all of you people who are still here and read this. I wrote the first half of this with my brother yesterday (It would be done yesterday but he kept declaring war on me). But still no school for another week and no holidays to worry about so i should keep up with my old writing habits. Review if you want, I read them all so no suggestions go unnoticed. **


	8. betrayal

Tooth went back to her job of guiding the fairy's on the collecting the teeth of the world. the frantic fairies were wooing on collecting teeth and replacing them with coins, then when they brought them back they asked Tooth where they went and were then guided to the tooth containers. But when the doors burst open a hour or two after tooth had returned to she knew something was wrong. Jack walked through the large double doors, his crook in one hand and a snowflake in the other. His face was red with anger, and he was on a path straight for wherever tooth was.

Tooth flapped down to Jack "why are you here for, come to interrogate me some more?"

"I don't need to I saw every thing that happened? Does everyone forget my power to communicate with snowflakes?" Jack moved the flake to the crook of his staff. The flake melted and an image of Tooth and Elsa in North's workshop appeared. "I've seen it all. No one knows why Many picked her, but he did and, just like with me, everyone's going to have to deal with it."

"Jack, its not what it looks like."

"Oh really, because I can hear everything that you said, and you said some bad stuff. If I were you I would apologize to her, before I show everyone."

"THATS BLACKMAIL." She yelled in frustration.

"No, its a suggestion. I'm telling them no matter what." He said stonefaced. "Your lucky I told you first. I was debating telling North immediately."

She muttered under her breath. "How can I apologize when I don't know where she is?"

"Don't give me that crap, you know exactly where she is. I'm telling them in like an hour or so." With that he turned and walked out the door.

(With Elsa)

_I just need to clear my head, ya thats it. Clear my head._ Elsa stopped pacing around her room, and walked out the door. The snow started to fall in big, frequent flakes, that stuck to anything they landed on. Elsa did not care she walked through the abandoned streets of her city. Everyone had taken cover from the freak snowstorm, but not Elsa this was the environment that she loved. She walked through the city square and the market all the way to the gate. She contemplated going outside, but even considering what happened last time she left the city. She walked the path to the mountain, always looking to where she knew her icy palace still stands. Its was hard to make out but with a keen eye and when he clouds moved out of the way it seemed to break the sky.

Her heals crunched the snow as she moved up the mountain. She knew that no one would bother her up there. She had control of everything up there, from the walls the very ground people walked on, she could remove any of it with a wave of her hand.

The wind greeted her with its icy chill as she approached the bridge that lead to across the casame to the tower, she looked around but her snow golem was no where to be found. So she shook her head and concentrated on the snow around her, it twisted and conformed to the image in her mind. She opened her eyes to see a large creature made of pure snow and ice, It screamed into the sky above, before collecting some snow and making a club out of it. Elsa smiled, and thought of a sword, bow and a quiver of arrows. The golem bowed to her in thanks, then sat down to guard the castle. As she crossed the bridge, she felt feelings that she had long since forgotten, feeling of not being wanted, of being nothing but a waste of time, and like she was being watched.

She pushed the thoughts out of her mind, and threw open the huge double doors. Everything was the the exact same as she left it, fairly spartan, because she really had no reason to decorate. She was the only one that was allowed in the castle, even with that thought she could feel eyes piercing the icy air filling the room.

Before she could even think about who could be in here, let alone stand the cold it had to be about -32 degrees F in every room. A large jet black horse the size of a SUV appeared in front of her. It reared and neaed, but as it landed it dissipated like it was never there in the first place. But in its place stood a man taller the Elsa, wearing a coat blacker than the darkest night, everything about him was a dark, muted color. His left arm was made of pure black sand, as well as patches his face, and his right leg. Parts of his chest where just missing, no sand just empty space, his face wore a wicked grin, and his eyes seemed to pierce Elsas very sole. "So," His voice was gravelly, and seemed to bounce around all the walls. "The Queen has returned to her tower."

Elsa was scared, her heart was racing and her palms were sweating, but she steeled her nerves to keep her voice steady. "And who might you be?"

"Oh, shes trying to hide the fear," He started to walk around her, his echoey voice had no joy in the fact she was scared. "You can drop the act, i'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to offer you a deal."

"Name, than we can talk about a deal."

"Oh, feisty. If you insist, my name is Pitch Black. My deal is this, we join forces. Think about it, Darkness." He lifted his hand and blew out the torches burning on the right side of the room. "And the cold, what a perfect combo." A roar pierced the air, it was from the golam. Either he was fighting something and winning, or he was losing. "Think about the potential we have together, nothing will be out of reach."

"You make a tempting offer, i'll think about it. But right now i recommend you leave and come back another time."

"You make your decision now or the deal is off."

"You don't control me, and if you want to see tomorrow, you will leave."

"You're in no place to make demands."

"Oh am i not, this is my domain. I control the snow, the ice, and everything thats cold."

He tapped a sandy finger to his chin. "Are you sure about that, I mean what about Jack Frost. He controls the winter, without that you're nothing."

"You know you are really bad at pitching deals."

"Oh haha, you made a pun with my name. Oh really i'm dying here." His voice was monotone and dripping was sarcasm. "I can help you, not need the winter. Not need the seasons. To freeze the very air out, and help you create snow from nothing but a thought."

Elsa could feel her temptations growing, _Maybe he could, and if he did i could show tooth why they had me inducted. _"You know what, i think that we woul-" Her sentence was interrupted by the wall of ice crashing down, and the snow golem coming through it. Elsa was shocked to see Jack, North, and Sandy. They were hoving in North's slight, she turned to see she was alone. The ice cracked above her, the tower was coming down. She started to panic and she rebuilt the wall, blocking out the others. She dispelled (melted) the snow guardian then walked out the front door.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING, YOU NEARLY JUST BROUGHT THE WHOLE TOWER DOWN. WHY DID YOU ATTACK THE GUARDIAN? WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE?"

Jack glided down from his seat. He said nothing, he just drew her into a hug. after a few seconds he whispered in her ear. "I know what Tooth said to you. I'm sorry for it, shes the only one that thinks that." He gritted his teeth. "I told her to apologize but i can see that she ignored me."

She pushed him away, "Its fine, i can see where i'm not wanted."

"What are talking about? We want you, I want you."

Her mind flooded with what pitch said. _He controls the weather. _"Well maybe you would like to meet my new friend."

Pitch materialized behind her, he placed his hand on her shoulder. "Ya lover boy."

Jack took a step back and raised his staff, "Pitch. What are found here?" His face turned from battle ready to horrified as his mind process what he sees. "Wait, Elsa you didn't. Please tell me you didn't."

"I don't... I don't... I don't k-" before she could finish, her and Pitch were shrouded in darkness. Her body felt the cold. She was surrounded by pure black.

When the light returned she was somewhere else. She didn't know how to describe it. The was were pitch black, gibbets hung from the ceiling. Horses made from sand, much like the one she saw before pitch appeared. They looked strong, fast. She tried to move, but her legs and arms were bound by chains. She pulled at her restraint. Her head was spinning. _Its not like I fell unconscious, how could I be restrained. Why would Pitch do this i agreed to help him. _

**HAPPY NEW YEAR. Oh is pitch in for it when they find him. Hope you like the long chapter**


	9. Chapter 9

Elsa pulled at her chains "pitch, Pitch where are you? We need to talk."

One of the horses in his gibbet reared back, then slammed its hooves down. It dissipated with pitch standing in his place. "Please stop all this yelling and rattling. Its giving me a headache."

"What am i doing in this cage?"

"I believe that's your doing."

"well how do i get out?"

"That's for you to find out, its a test girly. A test with no right answer." With that he disappeared in sand. _This must be a test of my powers, well if he wants power I can give him power. _She pools her power in her arms and attempts to freeze her bindings off. Nothing happened, and she feels much weaker than than she should when using that much energy. She tries to put herself in a cylinder of ice, but the chains still poke through. She morphs the ice from the cylinder into a hammer and slammed it into the chains. The chains stay strong as the ice shatters against them. She felt really faint, than a light bulb went off in her head. _I'll never break the chains, but what if i unlocked them? Than i might be free._

After examining the shackles she finds a small hole in both cuffs, she melted a shard of ice into the lock, as the water settled at the bottom of the keyhole she froze it then twists the makeshift ice key, the shackles open and her hand falls through. She celebrated for a second then slips her other hand out of its restraint. She stands up and stretches out, she felt like she had been sitting in that position for metal door to her large cage had no keyhole thought, _well at least i'm not restrained while i try to figure this one out. _

(With the guardians)

Jack was basically throwing a temper tantrum, and anything he could get his hands on. Bunny and Anna still never showed back up, it had been three days since they were last seen. The group looked into the rabbit's home and there was no one there.

'It's all going wrong!" Jack heaved a snowball at the wall "We can't find Anna and Bunny, Elsa is working with Pitch, and Tooth all but left the guardians entirely!" he hurled another ball against the wall.

"Jack calm down, we will find Anna and Bunny, Tooth will come around, and for Elsa well…" North trailed off

Jack stopped mid step, "What about Elsa?"

"Well it hasn't happened yet so she will be fine." North attempted to defuse the situation

"What is fine? What is not going to happen? North your talking in circles just tell me."

North sighed and went silent. Sandys head lit with an image of Norths book.

"Is the Norths list, what does that have to do with any of this?"

Sands head displayed trumpets and confetti over the book.

"The ceremony, contract. Wait, North what happens if she breaks the contract?"

North sighted in forfeit "Her powers will be drained, and she will either live on as a human or… die"

Jack froze, literally he formed a block of ice in front of him, he just stood there for a second, blinked a few times, then punted the block of ice into the wall. It shattered into shards that scattered across the floor. "How does she break the contract?" Jack asked slowly, not daring to turn to see North as he spoke.

"By either working against us willingly, or outright attacking us willingly."

"Well i don't think she would outright attack us. But i guess i don't really know her anymore."

Everyone stood in a awkward silence for a minute, than Jack broke it with a soft chuckle. "What's so funny, Elsa is in risk of losing her powers or even dying and you're laughing like a deranged child?"

"I understand now, Many never wanted for her to join. He wanted us to protect her, watch out for her, something along those lines. We interpreted his message as a new member, but really it was a defense order."

North joined in with a jolly laugh from his belly. "You know Jack, now that you say it that makes sense, and its quite funny how dumb we were." He looked up into the roof of his workshop, "But Many could have been a little more specific with what he wanted us to do. Jack, are thinking of what i'm thinking?"

"If its about getting Tooth back, i'm right with ya." Jacks grin grew.

"Actually, i was thinking donuts. But your idea sounds really good too."

(With Bunny and Anna)

"Bunny where are we going?" She was cold, hungry, tired, and her feet hurt. They had been walking through the tunnels of the maze Bunny calls a network.

"were going to see some friends, its a left at the next junction, about 200 yards than we should be there." Bunny was telling to truth, but what he left out was who these friends were and just where they were.

"I don't understand why we had to leave, everything seemed safe."

"Listen Anna, you got a boyfriend, people that want to see you again. Yes i thought so, well my home was breached. It was not safe so just trust me, and when we get there you might want to let me do the talking."

They made a left, a large door sat in front of them. It was made from stones and was painted with eggs. "This is our destination, it looks like a child's toy room."

"You know how i said let me talk, you might want to start that now." Bunny was sick of her. All she did this whole time was complain, talk about Jack or Oluf or some Kristoff guy. "Now, if your finished, can we please go inside."

Anna crossed her arms and did not say a thing. "Good, now lets go." He hoped up to the door a slate in between the rocks opened and two beady eyes looked out. "Hippity hop, skippity stop, I dropped my watch." The eyes nodded and unlocked a few locks on the door, then swung it open.

Inside was a lively tavern, put the patrons where all animals. The pair of eyes belonged to a crow standing on a perch at the perfect height for it to see out. As Anna looked around, she saw a group of rabbits that looked a lot like Bunny sitting at a table in the corner. Following Bunnies lead, they made their way to the table. Before bunny sat down he cleared his throat. "Fellas long time no see." They all turned and stared Bunny down with angry eyes. "Look, I need a place to hide out, and i need a messager." The one closest to Bunny stood up and looked him over. As he did he noticed Anna standing behind him, he shoved Bunny out of the way and advanced on her.

Bunnies hand came down hard on the large rabbits shoulder. "Trust me, you touch her and a lot worse than you thought possible would come down on you. Shes the one that needs to hide. I need a messenger, the faster the better." The rabbit slowly turned, removed bunnies hand from his shoulder and stared at him for a second, before throwing his arms around him in a big hug.

"Clyde, its been too long. But you're so serious you need to relax in this place. If you're tense you draw attention." The rabbit spoke with a thick canadian accent. "We can make the arrangements, right now you need to sit and have a glass. On us." He raised a glass of orange liquid.

"What is that?" Anna asked pointing to the glass, bunny put his head into his paw. The canadian rabbit laughed loudly.

"Try it." He swung the cup around and handed it to her. She took a whiff.

"I don't know what i was expecting, but carrot juice seams fit" Everyone laughed.

After a night of heavy drinking, carrot juice, The Canadian rabbit shared his name. It was John Blie. "Rubert, get these two rooms, and a raven for Clyde." After that a few of the rabbits got up and left the tavern. One came back with a scrap of paper and a pen. Bunny scribbled some things down on it then handed it back. Off the rabbit went again. When he came back he took them to their rooms, they were across the hall from each other. After that he went back to the bar, "So, why do they call you Clyde?"

"You don't want to know." Bunny turned his back.

He was halfway in the door when Anna said "I wouldn't ask if i did not want to know."

"Well who says i want to tell you?"

"No one, I just want to know why they don't call you Bunny like everyone else."

"Its a long story."

"Well, we got nothing but time."

"You do, i'm gone in the morning. Your staying here, this place is safe. I'll send Jack when its safe for you to come out of hiding."

He almost had the door closed. "No, i'm not staying here. I don't like how those animals look at me. I would be just as safe at home, or in norths workshop."

"I guess Jacky never told you." The door was closed before she could say anything else.


	10. reunion

"BUNNY! Open this door, i swear i'll bust it down." Anna shouted at the sturdy oak door between her and bunny. "Fine, whatever, but there is no way that you will stop me from coming with you tomorrow!" She walked across the hall to her room, it was small, quaint. It had a queen sized bed, a chair with a lamp next to it and a desk with a wooden chair and a standing lamp on it. She did not bother exploring the room, she just crashed into the bed and fell fast asleep.

(With Elsa)

Elsa paced along her cage. "Pitch, I made it out of your chains, now get me out of here." A large shadow threw itself across the dimly lit walls, it materialised as Pitch, he stood on the far end of the cage.

"You can't just do half a test and expect to have someone else finish the other half." His body was hidden by shadows, and darkness seemed to radiate off of him.

"Well its not possible for me to finish this test. There is no exit, I'm trapped."

"Pitch shook his head, "I chose you because you're smart, if you're trying to prove me wrong, you're doing a wonderful job of it."

"Hey, i made it out of your chains with relative ease the least you could do is give me a hint." He shrugged his shoulders, then dissipated. He returned to the shadows of the flicking lights. Elsa sat down on the ground, she racked her brain for a ideas but she got none. _This is going poorly._

(With Jack)

jack walked up to the doors of the tooth palace, tooth hadn't replied to anything they sent her, so he decided to go in person. He tapped on the door with the crook of his staff, after a few seconds it opened. A singular fairy hovered at about head height, it looked at Jack for awhile. It seemed to be contemplating something. Its resolve shattered and it flew to Jack and hugged him fiercely. this fairy was none other than Baby Tooth, she crawled into his pocket and stayed there for a few seconds, before than emerging and pulling Jacks collar. They walked into the massive palace.

She led him to the top, there was a large gem shaped structure near the top of the palace. Baby pointing at the door. Jack Jack pushed against it softly, it did not make a sound. It revealed the room to be full of feathers, and colorful decorations. A large bed lay at the other end of the room, Tooth lay on it. Her normally bright and colorful feathers were dulled from sadness. Jack cleared his throat "Tooth there is something I would like to say to you."

"Tooths head swiveled, she looked mortified. "Jack what are you doing here? Come to defend your girlfriend some more?" The words hurt Jack a lot more than Jack expected or Tooth intended.

"I see you did not read our messages. If you had you would have known that Elsa joined forces with Pitch. Also we deciphered that Many never wanted Elsa to join the Guardians, he wanted us to look out for her. Something that we failed to do."

Tooth lowered her head, "this is my fault, if i hadn't have been so mean to her, she might have never left."

"Its not your fault Tooth, Pitch is deceitful, underhanded and a liar. If its anyones fault, its mine."

Tooth looked even more shocked than she already was. "Jack you can't possibly think its your fault. What could you have possibly done to cause her to work with Pitch?"

"That doesn't matter right now, what matters is we defeat Pitch and bring Elsa back. If not for her sake, than for Manys."

"Well, i'm hear to help." The color started to return to her heathers.

"Jack offered up a hug, and Tooth happily accepted "Thanks for coming back. "He whispered into her ear.

"Thanks for having me back."

(With Anna)

_THUD. THUD. _Anna slowly sat up in bed rubbing her eyes. She peered at the door through eh darkness. _THUD. THUD. _It wasn't coming from the door, _it must be from the bar._ She stood up and crossed the room, she softly drew back the door. The ha;; blocked most of her sight of the main tavern, but she could still see two rabbits unconscious on the floor. _What the h-_. Her thoughts were interrupted by another Rabbit being thrown through the air and crashing into a table, screaming the time. _Bunny, need to wake him._ _I also might see what's doing this._ She silently stepped across the hall, she tried Bunnies door handle, locked. _If i make too much noise it will know i'm here. _She tried to peer around the corner from her spot pressed against the door. The tavern seemed void of people minus the rabbits. she saw the light reflecting softly off something. She risked throwing her weight into the door once, before sneaking into the tavern area. She poked her head around the corner . A crystalline structure stood in the center of the room. where a table once sat. The structure shot dragged points into the air, Anna slowly advanced toward it, she reached out her hand. It was met by the sharp cold of the structure, the structure made of ice.

**Who would attack poor, rather large, rabbits with ice. Its just so sad ;). Sorry the chapters a little short i kinda just… CLIFFHANGER, QUICK RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!**


	11. Great Loss

**Hey all, i actual had no ideas what to write so i took my study hall and kinda mapped out this and my other story. I never really do that so we'll see how that plays out. Other than that please enjoy.**

The ice chills her straight to the core, not just from the cold but from the knowledge of where this ice came from. She knew only two people that could make ice like this. Jack, but his was always soft, almost friendly, and Elsa, not only was her ice colder than Jacks it was always more rigid. But the shape was what really sold it, it was pointed and almost sharpened. She used ice like this when she had been attacked in her ice palace. She may not have been there but the stories were always vivid. Ice as sharp as swords stemming from the ground up. Blood dripped from the tip of a shard grown from the center of the crystal.

Her examination was cut short by a shout of pain coming from the rooms. Near the hall, the shadows seemed darker than they should be. She rushed to bunnies door, this time she did not try to hide her presence, she threw all of her weight into the door. It shutters in its frame but stands strong. After another attempt it jars open. Bunny lay on his back in bed gripping his chest and gasping for air. A light blue glint shined through his paws.

Bunnies hands clasped around a shard of ice piercing through his chest. As Anna approached he whispered to her, "This wasn't your sister." He grips the dagger like shard in both paws, he pulls with what's left of his strength. It slides out with a sickening squish as the ice slides against bone and flesh. The nearly transparent blade now stained red with his blood. The dagger slides from his hand crashing to the floor where it shattered into a thousand pieces. "Hand me my boomerangs." Even near death his Australian accent keeps his voice strong.

Bunny didn't notice Anna was sobbing till she held out his twin boomerangs, he reached a paw out and wiped away some of her tears. "Don't cry. I'm gone, but you're safe. Now go find your sister and the gar-" He stops his sentence with his final breath. His body rises from the bed and, in the moonlight, turns to dust, leaving Anna to grieve by herself.

(with the guardians.)

Jack had just arrived back to Norths workshop, when the large man comes bursting out to the main floor. Once he sees Jack with Tooth floating next to him he lets out a loud cheer. "Oh ho ho, i see guys made up. But i have better news. I just got word from bunny. Their safe in a animal tavern down deep in his tunnels."

"Well what are we waiting for? Lets get down there and rescue them." Jack bounced on the tips of his toes like small child on christmas."

"Well i thought you might want to come along, we travel my way." He threw a snow globe over the railing and jumped along with it. Jack and Tooth exchanged a glance and jumped down after him.

They appeared in the main room of the tavern. The ice structure still unmelted and as dark looking as ever. "Where is everybody, i thought you said this was a tavern?" Jack shot a sideways glance to north. North was the first to see the ice, as well as the unconscious rabbits.

"My guess is that we missed the party, but i don't see Bunny." North walked over to a downed rabbit and checked for a pulse. The rabbits pulse weak but it was still there. "Fan out, find them."

Just than a faint sob sounded form one of the room. Jack was the first to make it to the door, He crept into the room with his staff drawn, but when he saw the body of a girl curled in a ball on the bed he sighed a sigh of relief. "Anna, we were so worried about you. Where's Bunny?" Jack asked as happy as can be. Anna just let out a round of sobs. He advanced to her position on the bed and sat down. "Anna, What's wrong?"

"Bunnys… Bunnys…" She choked out through her sobs.

"What, Bunnys what?"

"dead." All color seems to drain from the room, and from Jack.

Jack stands, and slips on a shard of ice. He kneels down to pick it up. "Wait Elsa was here?"

"Bunny said… it wasn't her…" Anna tried but can't keep a grip on her sobs.

"Who could have done this?" The question hangs there for awhile. they stay in an uncomfortable silence.

Till its broken by a strong russian accent. "Pitch." As North and Tooth enter the room.

(With Elsa)

_How long have i been here? When was the last time i ate anything?_ Elsa mind wanders as she tries to focus on her escape from her cage. _Will i be save? Will Jack save me? _ THe memory of her and Pitch disappearing in a shroud of darkness, only for her to wake up chained and alone. The horror on his face as he realized what she had done. _I betrayed him, all of them. _Her head sank to her knees. _Oh god what have i done, i'm going to die in cell. _She sat for a long time, when finally she started to weep. _I'm never going to see Anna again, never going to see my castle or the beautiful snow of my kingd-" _Her thoughts were pierced by another memory. Jack held up his staff and the image of a snowflake danced in her mind. _SNOW! _She nearly screamed it to the darkness. _That's how i'm going to get out, snow._

She focused her powers, then threw a ball of blue energy toward the top of her cage. It burst open and clouds began to fill the roof of her cage. The clouds let loose a small flurry of snow. Elsa nearly cried at the sight of such a wonderful thing. She whispered to the snow "Jack, i need you. Now more than ever." She marveled as the snow fell lightly around her.

(With the guardians)

The sky was black with night, only lite by the light of the moon. Everyone stood in a semicircle around the moons rays as they crossed over to the circle imbedded into the ground. As the light lingered over it a shimmer of dust appeared and, in the same way as he was chosen, Bunny appeared in blue light. Everyone bowed their heads in respect. Jack stood in the far back. Him and Bunny had a strange relationship, they were friends but they were always butting heads about something. He was still mourning him when as he heard the soft path of snow on the window behind him. He ignored their cries of what they had heard till one called him by name. He rushed to the window and threw it open, being met by a gust of cold wind and cold stares. He pulled the window closed again and excused himself, he ran to Norths office and flopped down on the couch. THe very couch he persuaded Elsa to join the guardians on. The snowflakes crawled into the crook of his staff and projected itself to the room in a soft blue light. Elsas body was etched into the light as she whispered "Jack, I need you. Now more than ever."

Jacks heart soured as higher than he had ever felt it go, _she knows, she sent this to me on purpose._ The door creaked open and North walks in. "North, look its a message from Elsa. She said she needs me!"

"Jack i'm happy for you, and that you got a message from her, but remember she's working with Pitch now. This could be calling you into a trap."

Jacks smile fades as the words sink in. "You really think she'd do that to us."

"I don't know Jack, but we don't even know where she is."

"Jacks head droops "No, but it does." He says pointing to his staff.

**I'm starting to feel the effects of writer's block. BUT I WILL FIGHT IT AND KEEP PUSHING ON. Also if you want something to blame, blame The Young Elites. Its a book i started to read (Now finished) and it was really good so i did not want to stop reading it.**


	12. fight

**My teacher just started playing the frozen soundtrack so I feel inspired to write. Holy crap its 45 minutes class is only 42 today... welp.**

_This is never going to work! they don't know where i am, i don't even know that they won't be able get me out and how would the flake even get to Jack. It's stuck in here with me. Well, it was worth a shot but i need a back up plan. _Elsa sat in her cell the snow had long since stopped, but the snow that fell still sat around in drifts, Elsa sat with her arms around her knees and her head leaning on a bar.

_**STAMP**_ rang through her ever present darkness "Well, that]s another fail." A mocking voice called from the shadows "I mean really what did you think that would do?"

"She doesn't reply, "so tell me were you trying to call for help? were you trying to contact the Guardians for help? It doesn't matter, they will never find this place. You know why?

Nothing

"You know its not nice to ignore people." A shock of pain and fear ripped through Elsas body. She cried out. " But i'll tell you none the less. Because i'm hiding in plane sight. The one place they would never look." A light flashed, and in walked the hollow shell of a rabit, holding two small boomerangs.

(With the Guardians)

"Jack that flake fell from the sky, it doesn't know where it's been." North could tell his words were hurting Jack.

Jack sat in the same spot forcing all he could on the flake. "You don't know that, these are my powers not yours." He paused for a few seconds. "Do you really want to give up on Elsa? Many said we should protect her, look at it from her perspective, if i were here and everything happened to me, I would probably have left too."

"Jack, I think its time to accept that Pitch has a new ally!" His voice more of a command now, rather than sympathetic

Jack sighed deeply. _He's right._ "Shouldn't we at least try to stop them?" His last word chokes out.

"Jack," Norths voice went back to soft and soothing. "we're talking in circles here. I want to stop them just as much as you, but we don't know where they are. Right now all we can do is wait for their move."

"Great, my favorite part about being a hero." Jacks voice dripped with sarcasm.

"I know," He placed a hand on Jack's shoulder, "I know, but that's all we can do right now."

"Fine, but i'm doing it my way." He stands and walks out the door, leaving North standing there now staring out the window at the steady stream of snow.

Jacks was to the main door before he hear his name called, not by a snowflake but by a friend. "Jack, where are you going?"

"I need to clear my head. Don't worry about me." He pushed on the door but stopped when he heard Tooth continue.

"Is everything ok Jack?" She was in flight to his side.

He took a deep breath. "No." He pushed the door open and slammed it shut behind him. leaving Tooth hovering there.

Jack flew to his favorite spot, a frozen over lake in the middle of a forest. It was where he first woke as Jack Frost and where he died in his past life. He glided over the ice on his bare feet, in no light but that of the moon. _There's nothing i can do to change his mind. Maybe that's because he's right. EVERYTHING IS SO CONFUSING!_ He slammed his staff into the ice, then watched as it cracks and splinters.

Then suddenly he's reliving his last memories again. He's skating on the ice with his sister when it starts to crack under their weight. She stoops her legs trembling, "Jack, i'm scared" She says. But he grabs his staff and throws her far from the danger of the ice cracking. _I didn't give up on my sister then, and i don't plan on give up on Elsa now._

"WAIT, THAT'S IT!" he shouts into the cold, dark night. He looked to his staff. "I'm not giving op on you Elsa, not now. I know just where to look."

"Oh, do you? Well please enlighten me on how I could be so sloppy as to leave tracks that even you could pick up on." Shadows danced in the moons light as Pitchs voice rang out from the darkness.

"It's not that, I just know that you love to take advantage of people when there along. But you don't scare me." Jack spins on the ice calling in all directions.

"Oh Jack, your words hurt. But they don't hurt me. You see I learned a new trick." The ice around Jacks feet splintered, but didn't melt.

Jacks eyes grow wide. But he hides his surprise, "So you can make ice splinter. So what, I can do a WHOLE LOT MORE!" He pulls the lce around him making more as he goes.

"Oh Jack, you don't even know what you're seeing."

"So enlighten me." He's constantly turning looking for any sight of his adversary.

"You asked for it." The ice around Jack cracked into wicked looking blades. They were ice, but they turned black from tip to core. They collapsed in on him. Sharp ice and small shards flew around, Jack dodged effortlessly. "You can tell what's going on can't you?"

"Ya, but a couple of illusions won't scare me!" He knew, but he didn't want to believe him.

"How daft can you be? This is not a fear illusion, this is the morphing. TO MY COMMAND!" He shouts, his voice full of pride.

"And just how did you manage that?" Jacks mind raced for a way out. _Light, attack, what do i do?_

"I'm draining the power straight out of that stupid girl. Can you believe she was stupid enough to believe that could help her. Now she sits in a cage, constantly in a state of weakness. You know she hasn't eaten in, oh what has it been now, a week." His voice is taunting. Just waiting for Jack to make his move.

Jack was filled with guilt, fear, anger, and hatred. "I'll rip your arms off and feed them to those so called nightmares of yours, there about as scary as a tiny puppy." _I'm going to kill him. I'm going to kill him. he's as good as dead._ Jack conjured a snowflake and threw it into the sky. A great blue light poured down on the lake and surrounding forest.

Pitch stood in the tree line, his abomination of a body mixed with sand as black as night only made creepier by the erie, dim, blue light. "Oh finally some light, you know that moon of yours is a horrible light source?"

Jack stared at the nightmare of body. "Look at you, you wouldn't even be here if it weren't for Sandy. Your even more of a poor excuse for a man."

"Oh, i'm not a man. I'm your worst nightmare."

Jack charges Pitch letting out a loud battle cry, the ice behind him rising like a wave, ready to crash down. Only to be met by a wave of darkness crashing toward him. He stops and the wave of ice crashes down into the darkness. leaving the air shimmering with snow and ice shards. "Your weaker now than you ever were." Jack huffs out.

" That may be. But once i'm done drain all of Elsas powers i'll be stronger than you. That's not even including your other lost friends."

Jack stops dead. _Bunny? Anna saw him die, she saw him return to dust. But many did project his image._ He's distracted long enough for Pitch to slam him with another wave of darkness. Jack flies back smashing into the iced lake. "You should be familiar with this feeling." The ice shatters around Jack and he falls into the deep water, ice reforming over the hole.

Darkness, cold closed around him. He felt the cold. felt it biting his toes and nipping at his nose. _NO NOT AGAIN! IF I'M GOING TO DIE, ITS NOT GOING TO BE TO THAT JOKER._

**There's your chapter, I just rewatched frozen and watched brave for the first time, next i'm going to watch tangled. Don't ask why, I just feel like watching Disney movies that i skipped over. review if you want there never not nice to see.**


	13. plans

**If i upload this when i plan to, than its a day early. Thanks for the reviews They were nice to wake up to. So because i'm in a good mood here's another chapter.**

Jack beat his arms against the ice, to no _avail_. _This… _**SLAM** _is… _**SLAM **_not… _**SLAM** _happening…_

He threw aside the idea of breaking through, he pulled all the power he could muster from his core and pulled at the ice. The didn't even crack, let alone break to free him. _Elsa where are you when i need you? _His mind drifted to the times he spent with her, the good, the bad, and everything in between.

He started losing feeling in his extremities. But the fires of determination burned bright in his eyes. _This is for you Elsa._ He pulled at the ice again with the images of Elsa dancing in his oxygen deprived head. But the ice didn't splinter and crack, it didn't buckle, instead it melted the entire lake.

He bobbed to the surface letting in a deep breath, _Elsa._ His mind raced he had to save her, _but how? _he swam to the edge of the lake, sputtering water the whole time. He looked back over the now unfrozen lake, his staff bobbed in the center. He walked over the water freezing it on touch. Staff in hand, he flew through the air. The wind around blowing north, _I told you so North, i told you so._

(Elsa)

She sat in her cell, nothing to do but either wait for rescue, or death. _You can make it, your strong. _The voice seemed more to ring through the darkness than her head. Than the blinding white light opened again, in stepped the same rabbit as earlier, still holding the boomerangs. He walked to the edge of the cage, with him this close, Elsa could get a semi-good look at him. His eyes were nothing but black circles, his fur was matted and missing in places, and his ears drooped behind his head. He said nothing, just looked into the cage, then walked around it to the other side. He stared at its occupant, not threateningly, more like confusion.

All the sudden his paws shoot to his head, like he has a horrible headache. He screams in pain and agony. Then just as fast as it started it stopped, bur Elsa swore she saw his eyes turn white before returning to the pure blackness. Than he rotated back around the cage and left through the bright light.

(Guardians)

Jack landed outside of the pole, he was about to shove open the doors and scream the good news, but he stopped when he heard shouting. " YOU JUST LET HIM GO! DON'T YOU REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME?!" It was Norths voice. Jack never heard the reply, He slammed open the door.

"I'm not your prisoner!" He called through the workshop. He looked around to see Tooth floating near the globe, and Norths eyes filled with fury, as he looked over the banister. "I need to share some info-"

He was cut short by North slamming his fist on the banister and shouting. "NOT EVERYTHING IS ABOUT YOU JACK!" North took a deep breath, "Sandy left to go find Pitch."

Jack stopped, "Alone?"

"Yes, alone."

"Well I know how we can get him back." Jack chest swelled with pride.

"Oh here we go again, Jack i told you Elsa and Pitch are allies and we have no way of finding them."

"THEY'RE NOT! You know how i know? Because i was not sitting in my hideout waiting. I was just attacked by Pitch and nearly drowned." The room went dead silent as Jack took in a large breath. "Elsa is trapped in a cage, she hasn't eaten in over a week. Pitch is sapping her powers, the ice in the tavern, i knew it looked familiar. It looked just like what i made with pitch when he tried to recruit me. Bunny said it wasn't Elsa." His voice was quiet, it hurt him to say those words.

No one dared to say a word. It was about a minute before Tooth spoke. "So, what's your plan?"

He lifted his head, he wore a devilish grin. "Portals open both ways, right?"

Jacks plan was fairly simple. Attract Pitch by being alone, than trade himself for Elsa. When he arrives in his lair he will drop a snow globe that leads to the workshop, than North, Tooth and an army of yetis will jump through.

So as night fell, and the moon rose, Jack put his plan into action. He sat on the frozen lake where he was last attacked, waiting. _Come on Pitch you no good son of-_, His thoughts were interrupted by a voice from the darkness. "Come back for more have you?"

"No, i have come to make a deal."

There was no response for a while. "What's your deal."

"Simple, I become your ally in exchange you leave Elsa right here. She goes and i stay."

The man emerged from the woods into the soft white light of the moon. "That's a noble thing you're doing. Why should i accept?"

"Because instead of a weak girl trapped in a cage, you will have me and your side."

"Tempting, it really is, but how do I know that you're not trying to trick me?"

"I just want Elsa to be safe, do you think i would jeopardize her safety for a cheap shot at you?"

"You really do want her safe," He stops for a second " Very well, her powers are weak. You will make a great addition to the team. Come." He lifts his hand and motions for him to join.

Jack walked forward, and they disappeared into the blackness.

**There it is. i'm glad you guys enjoy the story, it might just end soon. **

**Hey Saturday: Thanks i woke up and read that first thing. That was a nice wake up call. **

**Lollipop3056: Don't worry Jacks on his way to her right now. its funny i was debating actually have Elsa join Pitch than what would Jack do. **

**P.S. Thanks you're an awesome reader.**


	14. Execution

**I just re-watched RotG and realized i did a lot of stuff that doesn't fit with the story… oops. Also the title is strange at first glance it will be obvious in the end.**

The black veil is pulled back and Jack can see the world again. He's somewhere new, "where are we?" He asked as he looked around. It was nearly pitch black everywhere he looked.

"We, my boy, are home." Pitch threw his arms into the air, as if to say: behold.

"I can't see anything."

"you'll get use to the darkness. Trust me, its soothing after a while." The older man starts to walk away, down a long hall of darkness.

"Wait up." Jack called after him. "We still have a deal, you release Elsa and put her on that frozen lake."

"Oh, fine but first we celebrate." He lowered his hand and pulled it back up holding a glass of some yellow liquid. He offered it to Jack.

"I don't drink." Jack glared at him.

"Oh, wheres your fun side? Just a drink for our new alliance." Pitch was jesting, but it felt more like a test than a joke.

"I'm joining you, but i will not abandon my morals." Jack raised his hand. He produced a oversize snowflake and held it out. "I'll drink my own water."

"What's wrong Jack, don't trust me?"

"Maybe if you let Elsa go, i'll drink." He popped the flake into his mouth where it promptly melted filling his mouth with water.

"Fine, follow me." They walk through the darkness, Jack following a few steps behind Pitch. Pitch makes a few turns and they come to a stop near a doorway.

"I know you're the boogeyman but does everything have to be so dark?"

"Yes." They walk through the darkness till they reach large iron cage. Jacks eyes can barely see a small figure in the opposite corner, it was obviously a girl, she was curled into a ball, she looked frail and nearly broken. "Oh child you never did escape from the trap. But someone has bartered for you freedom." The girl looked to the voice.

"Who would do something like that?"

Jack could tell it was Elsa, but her once strong blue eyes were now a light shade somewhere between light blue and gray, her platinum blond hair was now white. Her already pale skin looked as white as a ghost, and her body looked dangerously skinny. It pained him to see her like this, he stepped forward from behind Pitch and said in a strong voice. "I would."

"Jack… Jack is that you? Why would you do that?"

"I have my reasons." He gave her a small smile before turning to "Alright, now honor our deal."

"Fine, i'll be right back." He stepped toward the cage.

He only got one step before Jack grabbed his shoulder and said. "I'm coming with. Just so you don't try to pull something."

"Jack, why don't you trust me?"

"I'm coming with, than when she's free i will trust you."

"Your a stubborn one, you know? But fine if you must." He grabbed hold of Jacks arm and pulled him into the cage with him. They stopped in front of Elsa, she was crying. "Jack don't do this."

"Lets go Pitch." Jack dropped his head. than the veil of darkness replaced itself over his head.

He regained his senses, He looked around to see the lake just like they left it. Pitch stood beside him and Elsa lay on the ground next to Pitch. "Now we leave."

"No, Jack please don't do this. Its a trap, it has to be." She propped herself up on her elbow.

He kneeled down and took her frail hand in his, he pulled it to his mouth and planted a soft kiss on it. "Everything will be fine Elsa, I promise." Than is wave of darkness they were gone again. Leaving Elsa next to the frozen lake, where she started to openly weep.

(Guardians at the pole)

"What's taking Jack so long? Last time this happened we lost Easter!" North was pacing back and forth near where the portal was going to open.

The Yetis stood in lines waiting as well, Tooth and Sandy were trying to calm down North. "North, calm down. He's just making sure Elsa got out safe, than he will open the portals and we will get Pitch." Sandy was trying to calm him down with his sand, but not trying to put him to sleep. Which was a difficult balance to find, and even when he got it right North batted away his hands.

"It should be time soon. I don't want to be woozy Sandy, but thanks though old friend. I think Jack put it best, the worst part about being hero is the waiting."

(Jack)

His senses slowly came back to him, still shroud in darkness and mystery. He swiveled his crooked staff and looked down what looked to be a long hall. "Pitch." He called into the darkness

No response

"Pitch, i need to talk to you."

Nothing from the halls.

"PITCH, COME ON!" He was shouting now, he started to advance down the hall.

"Jack, stop shouting and just say it." The voice seemed to come from everywhere.

"We need to talk face to face, not through this darkness." He could feel the weight of the two snow globes, one hidden in his hoodie pocket the other in his waist band. Jack looked around to the walls, behind him and in front. _Wait, what's that?_ A speck of light at the end of this tunnel of darkness. Jack didn't wait to see if Pitch was coming or not, he sprinted down the hall. His hands held the wooden staff so hard his knuckles turned whiter than Elsa ghostly skin. The light expanded till he was engulfed by it, it was blinding at first then his eyes adjusted. He was staring over at mountains edge. Not any mountain, this was the North Mountain, he looked back from what he just left, to his horror he saw a structure of pure ice and darkness, a palace. It overlooked a large port city, ships filled it's harbor, Jack knew this view.

"So you see Jack, It's really hiding in plain sight don't you think?"

Jack jumped as he turned to see Pitch standing behind him. "The ice palace, you took over the ice palace." Jack was dumb founded. He couldn't say anything but the obvious.

"It's a nice place. Secluded, owned by a friend to the guardians, and most of all no one would dare come here. The queens personal retreat."

Jack examined where he was standing, a small balcony, looked bearly strong enough to hold them. But Jack knew this place like the back of his hand. Now that he knew where he was, he could orientate himself. He could lead the charge. _We charge from here._ "You know Pitch, you really have outdone yourself? But there is one problem with this place."

"What's that?" Pitch looked confused, he had been here for a week or more and found nothing wrong.

Jack grinned like the devil, "It's infested with Yetis." He said it so calmly that Pitch didn't even understand what he had meant. Till Jack swung his staff and struck him in the head, leaving a chilled mark on the side of his face. Than he pulled forth the Globes and shouts "AND GUARDIANS." Than slams them onto the ground. Two portals open and out walked and army.

**That's, that for now. don't worry i'll be back soon *wink***

**Hey Saturday: That was more of a treat, and i had a lot of time on my hands. **

**Lollipop3056: Calm down, it wasn't that good.**


	15. an old friend

Yeties piled through the portals 2 by 2. Pitch slunk back into the darkness of the palace as the army emerged, taking up the rear were the Guardians. "Jack you're too slow." North emerged clapped a large hand down on Jacks shoulder and chuckling.

"Just waiting for the right moment." All the guardians laughed. than the new guardians took in the scenery around them.

"Jack, are we in Elsas' palace?" Tooth asked.

"Yes, Pitch has twisted it for his own use. Its darker than pitch black in there."

North burst into laughter. "Pitch Black, pitch black it is funny Jack good one." No one else laughed. North attempted to stifle his laughter, "sorry, so what's your plan?"

"To light up the darkness." Jack spun on his heels and floated up to the top of the palace and focused all he had on getting rid of it. But it didn't work. _Elsa where are you when we need you?_ The palace let out a groan, like the structure was slipping. _Wait, that's it! Love will thaw a frozen heart, Elsa told me that once. That's how i can melt things. _He stared at the roof once again. _Jamie, Sophie, my sister, the Guardians… Elsa. _The palace gave out the groan, the roof started to shrink and falter. He heard cheering behind him, light poured into the top floor,, illuminating a once dark filled area. Jack dropped back down, everyone was cheering, Yetis included. "Great work Jack!" Tooth called.

Jack looked through the now lighted room, Pitch stood at the other end his abomination of a body showing free. "Jack, you think you succeeded?! You haven't! You don't think i smelt something fishy?! you don't think that i planned for this?! Pitch shouted, anger filled his voice. He placed his hands together, a long scythe slowly constructed before their eyes. Long and black, with a hooked blade the top. He tossed it between his hands, leaving it in his right. His came up in a defensive stance, a circle of darkness appeared in much the same manner, acting as a shield.

"So you learned a new trick, you don't think we have too?" Jack cockily walked forward, till he was in front of all the yetis.

"As well as a new friend." there was a flash of fur behind him shooting across the room. There in front of Pitch, stood in a battle ready stance, was Bunny. His eyes a dead black, his fur mangled, his boomerangs black, and already drawn.

Jack stood in horror staring at bunny. Everyone did. Bunny was dead, yet here he stood ready to fight them tooth and nail. "Focus on Pitch. I can take Bunny." The Yetis gave a wide berth away from the stand off. The Guardians slowly advanced to Jack

"You sure, Jack?" Tooth was hovering a few feet of the ground next to him.

His eyes were locked on Bunny, neither of them had moved a muscle. "Go." was all Jack had to say, He waited for them to cross from his vision. They were slow and deliberate with their movements, Jack followed them with his eyes till they passed behind Bunny and out of his line of sight. Pitch had long since descended the stairs and the sounds of fighting were already echoing through the room. "Come on man." Jack held his staff in front of him in both hands.

Bunny lost the readied rangs in his paws and charged Jack. Jack dodged the first and knocked the other out of the air. Bunnies charge connected, more like a bull than a rabbit, he slammed into Jacks midsection and through his over his shoulder.

Jack landed hard on his back, but he got up. Bunny was only holding one boomerang. They started to slowly circle each other. "Come on man it's me. Jack, you know the blizzard of 68 that you're still mad about." Jack noticed the edges of Bunnies eyes were turning white. "Yes, that's it man fight it!" Jack shouted.

Bunny shouted a war cry that would shame the Huns, and ran at Jack. He bounced into the air, using his whole arsenal to fight Jack. His feet started to fly. Jack tried to block them all but one landed home just under his rib cage.

Jack was knocked off his feet by the blow. He got to his feet as Bunny got to him. Bunnys arm shot out and gripped Jack by the throat. He slowly lifted him the boy off his feet and into the air. Jack reached out but his staff was knocked from his hands by the impact. Se he gripped Bunnys arm. "It's me, Jack… come on … remember!" Jack choked out. He threw a punch at the rabbits head, but he was out of reach. Jack looked into bunnys eyes for what felt like might be the last time. The darkness had receded to about three fourths of his eyes. Jack could feel his head becoming woozy as his brain was being deprived of oxygen. Than he saw something flicker across the white of Bunnys eyes.

Bunnys paw unclenched from Jacks neck, he fell to the ground gasping for air. He looked up the see bunny grasping his head and screaming in pain. His voice sounded far away, not of this world. His eyes seemed to fight over blackness and their normal green state. His paws covered his eyes, than all went silent. Thou sounds of fighting rung up through the stairwell. Jack didn't move, he didn't blink, he didn't even breath. "Mate." The Australian accent had returned to his voice. He moved his paws away to reveal his green eyes staring back at Jack. "You have no idea what i've been through."

**Three words shy of 1k. So i was writing this in school today, in notebook. The kid next to me takes it out from under my pencil. I looked at him like da heck, he simply says "i need a piece of paper." then hands me back my notebook after tearing out a blank page. What would you have done?**

**Lollipop3056: Ya, stuffs getting real. **

**QueenElsaOfArendelle1934: Well thanks, its fun to write and see people like to read it. Also if you laughed at north in ch 1 you might catch the innuendo in this chapter. (I didn't do it on purpose, but i left it.)**


	16. The darkness recedes

"Bunny, your back!" Jack bounced up and down like an excited school girl, than everything set back in. He ran for his staff, "No time to celebrate, the Guardians need us, lets go!"

"Lets do this," Bunny reached for the his rangs on his back. "Wait, where are my boomerangs?!" Bunny shouted as Jack ran down the stairs.

"There up there somewhere, grab them and join up" Jack called without even looking back as he bounded down the stairs, Bunny threw his arms into the air. He searched the area for his lost weapons.

Jack leaped down the stairs in bounds skipping at least 3 steps every bounce. He stopped on a balcony that overlooked the main floor. It was dim and very hard to see. Pitch was swinging his scythe at Tooth, who was rushing around the room, and simultaneously fighting off North with his shield. The bodies of Yetis strewn about the floor, there was no blood and no Yeti standing. _An army entered, and only 4 will leave. This is for Elsa._ He leaped over the railing of the balcony and as he glided through the air, he slammed his staff into his hands, letting loose a wave of icy air that arced like lightning. It struck home on Pitches chest, he was thrown on to his back and slid across the ice floor. Jack lands with one knee down and hunch over. When he rose, he saw North looking back at him with concern.

Than a dimly lit figure fell through the air and landed on both his huge feet. "Ay, Pitch look who's back." He drew his once lost weapons, the boomerangs had grown to at least twice their old size. "And look what i got."

Pitch scrambled to his knees and gazed upon the rabbit. "No, this isn't possible! I stabbed you myself!" He drew his arms like he was drawing a bow. A dark, wicked arrow appeared. He loosed the shot for bunnys chest. Bunny easily rolled out of the way.

"Good day, mate." He tossed the rangs, they spun fast crossing over the others path. They both connected with Pitches rib cage, who was too focused on knocking another wicked arrow to notice the two spinning projectiles that were throw at him.

Pitch fell to the ground again, Bunny sauntered up to him. Bunny peared through the darkness between them, "NO ONE," Bunny grunts and kicks Pitches right leg. Which explodes into a sand cloud that covers part of the floor, Pitch screams in pain. "KILLS ME," he grunted again and stamped down on his left arm, with a similar result. Than in a flash he was face to face with Pitch. "And gets away with it." Bunny brought down his balled paw hard to pitches skull. A sickening crunch rings through the Ice Palace, sand explodes from his head. The darkness seems to recede, leaving them in the light of all the sun could offer.

North cheers, Tooth flutters around the open room clapping and crying out. Jack solemnly stood on spot. He glanced over at the walls lined with the bodies of fallen Yetis, at the melted roof, and to his cheering friends. But something felt wrong to him, like something he couldn't quite put his finger on was missing. He approached North, "North do you have any spare globes?"

North spun around and gave his a look filled with confusion. "I need to go." Jack said it like he was trying to end the conversation before it started.

"North looked around than a knowing smile flickered across his face. "Of course Jack." He doesn't ask questions as he pulled out a globe and passed it to Jack.

"Thanks North, for everything."

"Anytime." North motioned to him to go. Jack tossed the orb, and a portal appeared. Jack took a step forward. Than North added "Don't forget Jack, always use protection." Than He shoved the small teen through the swirling portal.

The world came in around him, no longer was he standing in Elsa ice palace. Now he was standing in the Forest on his frozen lake. He looked around, just like he left it. Except for the soft whimpering sound coming from the tree line. Jack slowly walked over. Elsas body came into view she was curled in a small ball, she wasn't crying but there were tear tracks already present on her nearly white face. She didn't notice Jack, so natural he thought about the best way to approach this. _Do i make a joke? No, too light hearted, how about a apologize? No I didn't do anything wrong. wait, over course_.

He snapped from his thoughts then walked up to Elsa. Elsa heard his feet crunch under the snow, she blasted the ground with a blue wave of light. Ice shards shot from the ground to create a palisade, but Jack just thought of Elsa and melted right through. Elsa looked up, her eyes widened, then she gasped, 'Jack."

It was all she could get out, Jack had got so close that he closed the remaining distance in one stride. Than in one swift movement drew Elsa head up and planted a kiss right on her lips. She didn't pull away, the sudden warmth of having Jack near her again was too much for her the contain her emotions.

When Jack pulled back he saw Elsas tears had started to flow again, he wiped one away to draw her attention. Than he looked into her nearly gray eyes and whispered, "How about that date?"

Elsa nearly shouted to the heaven, "yes." She was still crying but that didn't stop Jack from kissing her again. and again and again. She pulled away and said in her strongest voice she could muster, "Thank you Jack, for planning on sacrificing your freedom for me, for saving me, for everything. I was stupid to believe Pitch, can you forgive me?"

Jack put on a thinking face for a second then it melted away back to his happy smile. "I forgive you, everyone forgives you. If they don't, i'll change there mind."

"You would really do that?"

"I've been doing it since you left. If you want to know something i did ask Tooth." Jack said, chuckling at the memories.

Elsa scowled before saying, "Ya, Tooth."

"Don't worry about Tooth, just smile at her and she'll be lost in your nearly transparent teeth." Elsa tried to stifle a giggle.

Than her face grew serious, "What about Bunny, and my sister?"

"Bunny sacrificed himself to keep your sister safe. She safely held up at the pole,and she is dying to see her sister again."

"She's always dying to see me."

**Guys i think we have reached that point, the point where the end is in sight. But for now let the love flow, for Jack has saved Elsa and they are safe in each others arms.**

**Lollipop3056: Well now you know what happened to Elsa, she sat in the same spot and cried her eyes out. **


	17. flight for three

The rushing wind blocked out the shouts of people from the streets below, "Hey, is that girl flying." "How is she doing that." and other similar statement. They flew through the sky it was a blur as they flew North to the pole. By the time the workshop came into view Elsa was crying again. Her sobs seemed to cut the air. He placed them down right in front of the doors. "What's wrong?"

She looked up at him through her tear soaked eyes. "I betrayed you all, and still you guys take me back. I failed Anna, yet she still wants to see me."

"What can i say, you're a hard girl to resist."

Elsa giggled and wiped away her tears. "Can you help me in? I don't think i can walk on my own."

"I think i can explain that later," he said as she put an arm around his neck, and he her waist. "But for now lets go inside." He pulled the handle and the door swung open. NO yetis stood by the door, none were making toys. There were no yetis to speak of.

"Where is everybody?"

"Again, i can explain that later too, right now we should find Anna. ANNA! ELSAS BACK!" He shouted through the open workshop, his voice echoed through the empty halls and rooms.

A shout came from somewhere up stairs. Anna's voice rung out throughout the halls. They couldn't quite make out where from. But they flew to the second floor. Than Anna 's voice rung out again. "CATCH ME!" her voice was a lot higher but still distinguishable.

"It sounds like it came from Norths workshop." Elsa muttered

"Jack pulled open the door, Anna sat inside on the couch, she held in her hands a gold cylinder. She was staring off into space, with Baby Tooth planted firmly on her lap. "Baby Tooth, why did you show her those?" Jack stared in shock as Baby Tooth panicked.

"What are those?"

"Her teeth."

"Why does she have a box of teeth?"

"They hold memories. Right now she's looking into their memories of when she was a kid."

"How do you know all this stuff?"

"Because i had to use my teeth once. Normally there used on kids that stopped believing to show them the joys of childhood again."

Than Anna gasped and breathed in heavily, than she looked around the room. "Jack, Elsa. Elsa, ELSA! YOUR BACK!" she jumped as the realization hit her. than she pulled Elsa into a big hug.

"Careful, she's weak." Jack cautioned "Why did Baby Tooth show you your teeth?"

"I don't know it just flew over to me and tugged on my shirt, so i followed it. It led me here and they were sitting on the couch. It was encouraging me to push the thing like a button." Anna explained carefully holding her frail sister.

The sound of heavy boots on wood resonated through the room. Jack gripped his staff then waited by the door. The sounds grew louder, Jack burst out of the door pointing his staff toward the source of the sound.

North Jumped higher than Jack even thought possible. "Jack, what are you doing here? I thought you went to go get Elsa."

"I did, i brought her here to get Anna, so they can return to Arundel. Therein here." He walked back into the room.

Anna was sitting down on the couch with Elsa next to her. North cam into the room, he gasped when he saw Elsas frail body. "Jack can i speak to you outside for a second?"

Jack gave him a quizzical glance, but North nodded his head toward the door. So Jack shrugged his shoulders and left with him, shutting the door behind him. "So what's wrong?"

"You said Pitch was draining her powers, right?"

"Ya."

"Well Elsa shouldn't look like that since Pitch is dead."

"Well, Pitch was starving her. Maybe she just needs some food."

"Ok, but she looks a lot like us when the children stop believing in us."

"I'll keep an eyes on her, i'm taking them back soon."

"You would keep your eyes on her even if she was fine." North laughed, Jacks face went a deep shade of crimson.

"You don't have to make that joke every time i see you." Jack said as calmly as he could, before throwing open the door. "You girls ready?"

"For what?" Anna replied.

"To go home, back to your castle, back to kristoff, back to Arundel."

Anna looked to Elsa, she gave a nod, than Anna replied "Ya, were ready."

Jack helped Elsa off the couch and guided her down to the door with Anna a few steps behind. _This is going to be a hard flight. It was hard enough flying with one extra person, let alone two._ But he still tried, it was slow and difficult, but after awhile and a few close calls they made it. They landed in the courtyard, one of the servants rushed out "Queen Elsa you look awful, but your powers are coming along well, since when can you fly?"

Elsa gave her a weak grin, "I can't fly, whens dinner?"

"Dinner's in 20 minutes."

"Thank you, can you have it brought to my room?"

"Of course your highness."

"Thank you. I'll be in my room if i'm needed." The servant gave a quick bow and walked off. "It's nice to have servants sometimes." They all chuckled. Jack helped Elsa to her room, she gave him a solemn look, "I think you have time to explain what happened now."

"Ya, well to sum things up…" Jack hesitated nervously, "Pitch was draining your powers and was using them to make himself stronger. He killed Bunny and used you ice palace as his base." Most of the words came out in a rush.

"WHAT!" She screamed, "Alright start from when i was captured."

Jack took a deep breath and went into telling her the story.

**Not quite the last chapter but its coming. Also I do plan to keep writing something involving RotG, so i hope you stay tuned.**


	18. The End

**This is the last chapter of Icy wind guys and gals :_(. (- thats a crying face). Any way there might be an epilogue depending on if i feel like writing one.**

Elsa was scarfing down food, the trays of dinner had come and, having not eaten in roughly a week, she was very hungry. She ate goose, fish, salads, what ever the kitchen would bring her. She ate and listen to Jack retelling the story of what she had missed. right from when she disappeared to when she was saved. She nearly choked a few times, but she kept herself quite and in control of her coughs. "So your telling me, bunny died, than you brought him back?"

"Ya, he looked all de-"

"I know what he looked like, he walked around my cell a few times." She inrupted putting her hand up for a second to stop him.

"Well then you would know that his eyes were black." He crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair.

"Ya, one time when he was walking around my cell he stopped, grabbed his head and screamed like he was in pain, any ideas why?"

"That would be, he was never dead. He was fighting something along the lines of a lot of demons, but he won. With my help." Jack gloated

"Oh ya, of course, you saved him." She was sarcastic as ever.

"Well at least you're returning to normal."

She playfully hit his arm, they laughed along together, if anyone would peek into Elsas room right now they would think she had gone insane. As there laughing died down She said "Jack i need to ask you something?" Her voice was almost a whisper.

"Ok, what's up?" Jack leaned his elbows onto his knees.

"How do you deal with people not being able to see you? I mean, you have lived for how long and no one really saw you. How did you do it?"

Jack leaned back in his chair and ran a hand through his white hair. "I guess, i just continued on. Knowing that eventually someone would believe in me."

"Did you ever stop believing in me, i mean after I was captured?"

"Never, not for a moment. North did, he even tried to make me see it his way. But I never did."

"Thank you Jack, for believing in me when you had no reason to." Elsa lowered her head, she was going to cry again.

"Is there any reason you're asking this right now?"

"I wanted to know if it was the right time to say…" She trailed off, still not letting herself say the words she so desperately wanted to say. Jack sat in silence waiting for her to say it, he had no idea what she was going to say. It came out in a rushed whisper, "iloveyou."

Jack sat back in his chair for a second, then stood, he sat down next to her and leaned in real close. "I love you too Elsa." Than Jack planted a firm, passionate kiss on her lips.

**THE END.**

**Ya i know its kinda short but i was busy today and i came up with all of this off the top of my head in 7th hour. I think i will upload an epilogue mainly because this chapter was so short. Any who, if you liked the rise of the guardians part of this story than I am going to upload a RotBTD, if you don't know what that is its RISE OF THE BRAVE TANGLED DRAGONS. (I think you can guess the characters)**

**Lollipop3056: I'm sorry it had to end, your review was very nice but i think you will be fine in the end. (especially if you read the new story [that doesn't have a title] I think you'll like it. There might be jelsa i haven't decided yet) **


	19. epilogue

The cool summer breeze blew threw the open window, it seemed to blow a soft tune. Elsa stood on the balcony of her room the wind rippled through her platinum blonde hair, the warm air become cold against her skin. It had been five years since her kidnapping and her features slowly refined to her, it took an entire year for her hair to return to normal, her skin regained its glow after a few weeks. Her eyes never fully returned to their piercing blue. She never did return to the guardians, she wasn't guardian material. She knew it and everyone accepted her disiation, even Jack after awhile of being in denial.

Jack still once in awhile tried to get her to reconsider, he would say: "Its never too late to join us." Or "Why don't you want to be eternal, guarding the happiness of children." She would just laugh and tell him, "I want to live my life." Than he would throw his hands in the air and pout.

She was so lost in thought that she didn't hear the door open, and the man that ran through her mind walk in. So he did the one logical thing, creep up on her and scare her. He crept across the wooden floor and got right behind her, than shouted "BOO!" and hugged her.

She let out a squeal at the sudden sound behind her and nearly screamed. "Jack, you jerk."

"Oh, am i?" He said in that sly voice he always used around her. Than he picked her up by the waist and walked around the room. He stopped by the bed and dropped her on to it, then proceeded to mercilessly tickle her.

She was in tears when he finally stopped, they were both still laughing after. But Jack put on a strong face and stared into her still semi-gray eyes. "Elsa, i have a question for you." He then slid off the bed.

Elsa looked at him in confusion, trying to stop giggling from being tickled to the point of tears. "What is it Jack." Her voice was light, happy, beyond the point of just giggling.

"Well…" He hesitated for a second, but took a deep breath and continued on. "We have been dating for five years now…" He trailed off

"Ya, we have." Elsa quickly filled the silence.

"God, he wasn't kidding this is really hard…" Jack stared at the ground in thought.

"Who said what was hard?" Her voice still as sing songy as ever.

"This." Jack bent down on one knee, and reached into his hoodie pocket. In his hands was small red box, Elsa gasped but didn't dare break the moment with words. "Elsa, queen of Arendelle, the snow, and my heart. Will marry me?" He opened the box to reveal an engagement ring, it had a gold band, and a 5 karat diamond perched neatly in its place.

If Elsa wasn't sitting on her bed, she would have crumpled to the floor. "Jack Frost, winter spirit, of course i will marry you." She broke down into tears again. "But i'm not immortal."

Jack was so excited, "The guardian will take you, accepting the responsibilities of a guardian will grant immortality. But you don't have to do that for me, you can live your life."

Elsa stared off into space, _an eternity with Jack as my husband. _A smile crept across her face. "Jack, I think that was exactly what i need to hear. I will become a guardian, and we will rule the snow together. I love you."

He tackled her into a kiss, when he broke it he said. "I love you too, and I will never stop."

"Me neither." Than she pulled him back down into a kiss.

**Thats it the story's done. Thats how it ends. Thanks to all who read. This is my favorite thing to do in my time, i'm so glad I can share it with people who like it. **

**Lollipop3056: Deal with your review? I love seeing people enjoy reading, weather its mine or others. I look forward to your comment on Alpha Problems if you read it**


End file.
